


Leave a Mark

by ImperiusRex



Series: PeterFelicia2020 [2]
Category: Black Cat (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Protectiveness, felicia is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: Peter was in over his head, but he's lucky that Felicia is around to save him.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Series: PeterFelicia2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862440
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: PeterFelicia Week 2020





	Leave a Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for PeterFelicia Week 2020 - Day 2 - Protective

There was a scar on Felicia’s heart.

Well to be accurate, there was a scar over her heart, the skin had healed a long time ago but a faint line had stayed. It was a mark, to remind her of the time Peter had saved her life. If he hadn’t rushed her to the hospital in time after their fight with Doc Ock then she wouldn’t be alive.

As Felicia crouches on a steel beam high up in a warehouse where a group of unsavory characters had gathered below, nameless thugs that she would forget after tonight, but they would not forget her. Her Spider had gotten himself into a spot of trouble. She's lucky that the criminals were too greedy to do anything foolish.

“We should just kill him and give his corpse to Kingpin.” One says, he looks as stupid as he sounds, Felicia thinks, big and brutish. It surprised Felicia that he could string two words together.

Another thug slapped the first upside the head and in a disgusted tone replied, “Idiot! If we kill him he’s useless to us, Kingpin could just say that he’s some guy that we dressed up in a mask. Besides, he wanted him alive!”

At least one of them was semi intelligent, Felicia thinks as she activates her claws. Sharp and shining the metal tips would leave a mark. 

Meanwhile a thug standing opposite the first two glares, “You ain't getting him. Spider-Man belongs to Hammerhead.”

She rolls her eyes as she creeps closer to the group, she was glad these idiots were arguing amongst themselves, it made things easier for her, Felicia stops when she is above them. Peter had been out on patrol when he had gotten himself caught up in a rival gang war between Hammerhead and Kingpin’s men. Felicia had been out on recon for a job she was planning and heard about it fairly quickly. The homeless population of New York were great for finding out what was the latest gossip on the streets, and she didn't mind parting with a few things she had stolen for their services. Felicia had given a few of them burner cells to keep her informed of anything of interest to her and Spider-Man being held captive by low life scum was definitely of interest to her.

Spidey was tied to a chair between the two gangs. His head was slumped to his chest and from this distance Felicia couldn't see if he was breathing, but her logic told her he must still be alive even though his suit shows how roughed up he is. Now both sides were waiting for their bosses to show up and sort this out. Felicia pulls her hair up into a ponytail securing it with a hair tie. Her eyes gleamed, the special clear contacts she wore were designed to activate in the darkness, but was otherwise undetectable. It was an unconscious gesture when she touched the place where her scar was, before she whistles to attract their attention. The crowd of men looked up.

“I think you have something that belongs to me.” She raises a single brow, “I don’t like to share.”

The first thug sneered, “You want Spider-Man? Come and take him.” Mean laughter rippled through the crows and a cheshire smile spreads on her lips, “Oh I _will_.”

She pulls out a small remote and presses a button. Ever since she was small Felicia loved three things; her parents, shiny trinkets, and fixing things. Felicia Hardy also had a keen intellect which came in handy because she made all her own gear out of the tech she stole. She would create gadgets she needed for her heists during her spare time. The remote cuts the power supply and the warehouse is plunged into darkness. With her other hand she pulls out her grappling gun. There is chaos and yelling and the sound of the grappling gun going off was lost in the din. She feels the force of it catching onto Peter’s chair and without hesitation she throws herself off the beam, Peter's weight vs her downwards momentum pulls up the chair that the rope had secured itself to. An unconscious Peter zoomed upwards as she went the opposite way. The instant her feet hit the floor she ducks her head as to avoid the large fist coming towards her. The huge man was swinging blind but Felicia had no problem seeing in the dark. She slips past him and her claws dig into the back of his ankle, he screams as he goes down. He wasn’t going to be able to walk anywhere for a while so Felicia ties him up with the end of the rope so that Peter stayed suspended in the air, safe and out of harms way. The thug's screaming sets off the rest of the crowd and they reach for their guns, Felicia dodges bullets as she makes her way through the disordered crowd, her claws flash in the light of gunfire, digging into whatever flesh she could find as she keeps low to the ground to steer clear of the line of fire. She comes face to face with the idiot who voiced wanting to kill Peter. The Black Cat leaves her mark across his face. His screams ring in Felicia’s ears as his blood coats her claws.It doesn’t take long for the twenty or so men to finally go down, some were felled by Felicia but most of them from each other’s bullets. She goes back to the man who was anchoring Peter, and finds him still conscious as he struggled to untie himself. At the sound of her steps coming towards him he screams at her, calling her names.

“Come now, that’s no way to speak to a lady.”

She stomps on his face with her boots, his head slams into the concrete, and he was out like a light. Cutting Peter loose was tricky but she manages to get him down. Up close Felicia's heart, which had been steady throughout her maiming spree, kicks up a notch and fear finally creeps into her. He was breathing shallowly and there were more injuries than she had first thought. His suit was ripped in various places which revealed his skin and the cuts on them, one arm seems to be at a weird angle and she can tell that his shoulder was dislocated. Felicia kneels by him and her hands, which had been steady as she fought merciless criminals of the underworld, trembles as they touch his neck where his pulse would be, it’s there, strong and steady. She lets out the breath she had been holding, and her shoulders slump with relief. If she shed a few tears no one would know.

Felicia crawls into bed, her body is aching and her knees let her know just how much they disapproved of her rough landing. Even though she exercises frequently and was extremely fit she was still only human. She snuggles into her pillow and sighs, ready to sleep. She had a big score tomorrow and needs all the rest she can get. Peter shifts in the bed, his weight making her move. Felicia watches through half open eyes as his eyes flutter open, they were a soft brown color, and unfocused. He let's out a soft groan of pain as he moves to rise up on his forearms, his shoulder would be sore for a while. She doesn't move as she watches him, the room they were in has just enough light to see by. Peter finally notices her and her heart skips a beat. He looks down at himself, bandages covered his body, he lowers himself back into the pillow and they both lay there for a while, looking at each other. 

“What did you do?” His voice is low. His gaze look her over, trying to see if she was hurt.

She smiles tiredly, "“I left my mark," Felicia moves over a bit and rests her head on his chest, just over his heart, "Now shut up, I want to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> The scar was when Felicia had to have her chest opened so the doctors could save her heart after the fight with Doc Ock. The Spectacular Spider-Man (1976) #76
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
